Only Me
by AngelVamp
Summary: Angel and Connor are finally starting to get along, but what happends when a new evil rises? When Connor gets in trouble what will Angel do? Save the world or save his son? Hmmm... Read and Review...
1. Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except maybe the demon unless soemone made him up already and i don't know about it... anyways.... i wish i did own them, that would be cool Blushes ENJOY!

The Possessor

Chapter 1

Angel, Gunn, Connor and Wesley are walking in a dark cemetery while Wesley is quickly skimming through what looked to be another one of his old ancient texts. They stopped walking so Wesley could read while Gunn sat on a near by grave stone holding a large wooden stake in his left hand. Angel leaned against an old mausoleum with his black trench coat covering the large bronze sword he had in his right hand, with only the tip showing at the bottom. Connor stood beside his father with two medium sized daggers, one in each hand. At first Connor never really trusted his father because of Holtz, but lately they've been bonding and strangely Connor didn't mind being around him, didn't mind fighting next to him, didn't mind him teaching him new things, and didn't even mind when he would ask him things about Quor-toth. Although sometimes he felt like he was betraying Holtz, he knew the truth. He knew he was better off with Angel and he now finally felt good about it. Connor's train of thought was broken when a large demon jumped out in front of them. Angel quickly regained him grip on his sword and lunged off a tomb stone in front of him and leaped for the demon.

"Oh, look the kralgrain demon! There he is!" Wesley said pointing towards them.

"Yah, I think we can see that Wes" Gunn said as he jumped off the grave stone to help in the fight, but then noticed that he only had a stake in his hand. "Ow, man! Why'd I have to bring this thing?! It ain't gonna do nothing'!" Gunn said disappointedly as he slammed the wooden stake to the ground.

"Gunn catch!" Connor yelled as he through one of his daggers to Gunn and joined his father in the fight. Angel jumped up on a tomb stone and kicked the demon in the gut causing him to stumble backwards. Angel then punched the demon square in the jaw a few times.

"Angel…" Wesley began.

"Not now Wes!" Angel yelled as he swung him sword up into the air and was about to finish him off before one of Connors daggers caught with him as caused him to lower him blade.

"What are you doing?" Angel questioned as he looked over at his son.

"We can let you have all the fun now can we?" Connor answered as a devilish smirk crossed over his lips.

"Fine all yours." Angel said as he backed away.

"Angel…" Wes began again.

"I said not now Wes, I wanna see how he does." Angel said as he stood over with Gunn, and motioned to backup so Connor would have more room.

"Thanks" Connor said as he turned his attention back to the demon, which now had a sword sticking out of his right wrist. "Nice weapon you go there." Connor said as he swung a punch at the demon, but it ducked just in time. "Won't mind if I take after I kill you will ya?" Connor said as he swung his dagger and stabbed the demon in the heart. Knowing that, that wouldn't do the trick, he quickly grabbed the demons head in his hand using the super human speed and strength he had inherited from his father, and his mother he twisted it clean off.

"Hey look a souvenir for you!" Connor said as he tossed the severed head to Angel.

"Gee thanks… Nice job by the way." Angel said as he looked at the severed head in his hands.

"Thanks." Connor said as he put the dagger back into his jean pocket.

"Ya, ya, ya, nice job, but I get to kill the next one!" Gunn said smiling and patting Connor on the back.

"Let's just hope there's not another one for now, but if there is you'll be first in line." Angel said laughing as Wesley came up from behind them.

"GUYS! I was trying to say something!" Wesley said angrily. Pointing at the book in his hand he said. "That was a kralgrain demon. They feast on humans like many other demons but there is one difference." Wesley began.

"And that would be…….?" Gunn asked.

"They don't die easily." Wesley said pointing behind them.

" Don't all demon's? but, what do you mean? You saw the kid." Gunn began as he slowly turned around to see what he was pointing at. "He already killed the th---" Gunn said as he fully turned around and saw the demon in full tact.

"How is that possible? I'm holding your head!" Angel yelled holding up the severed demon head.

"It says here that they have 5 lives and each time they die they get stronger." Wesley said.

"And why didn't you tell me that before I killed it." Connor said taking his dagger back out.

"Well I would have but even then it wouldn't have made much of a difference… you still have to kill it… Only 4 more times…." Wesley said with a cheep smile while slipping into the back.

"Well Gunn you still up for it?" Angel asked, raising his sword once again.

"You know me, always up for a good ass kickin'" Gunn said as he took the dagger out of Connors hand. "Come and get it you… you, big ugly green thing!" Gunn yelled trying to be intimidating. He looked back at Connor, Angel, and Wesley. "What!? So I've been out with the insults lately, I'll get back into it!" Gunn said a little embarrassed.

"No, No I wasn't going to say anything." Angel said with a smirk.

"Ah… Guys… you might want to talk later I think it's time to get down to business." Wesley said as the demon started to charge towards them.

"Oh, right… Here goes nothing'" Gunn said as he leaped off the tomb stone, just as Angel did and met the demon in the middle. After tackling it a few times and getting a few throws in there, they eventually all got through 3 more of the kralgrain demon's lives they eventually got tired of this and the demon was getting even stronger. So Connor decided to go in for the last punch of the night and get this whole thing over with. Since the demon had a new sword sticking out of its wrist, Connor had a doge a punch and was a little slow, so it just skimmed him briefly and drew and touch a blood.

"Hey! That was my favourite shirt!" Connor yelled looking to his now torn shirt and cut. "Oh god I'm starting to sound like my father or … a girl." Connor said looking horrified.

"Hey I heard that! What's so bad about sounding like me?!" Angel asked looking surprised. "And did you just call me a girl?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Well, no I didn't actually call you a girl, but with that big poof on top of your head you might as well be." Connor said laughing to himself. Angel then put his sword down and looked over to his son who was now looking at him with a smirk.

"You've been talking to spike haven't you!" Angel said smiling at his son.

"I might have…" Connor began to say before Gunn interrupted,

"Guys! Stop babbling and more fighin'! I'm glad you guys are doing the bondin' thing but ….." Gunn began to say before Wesley cut him off

"Behind you!" Wesley screamed out, to warn everyone but was too late. The demon came running up from behind and before anyone could do anything or even realized what had happened the demon had already gotten in a punch and that's when Angel and Gunn ran over and tacked it to the ground. Gunn held it to the ground while Angel pierced its slimy skin with his sword for the last time tonight.

"There! Last life." Angel said taking his sword out of the demons chest and slicing off its head.

"'bout damn time!" Gunn said as he rose from the ground.

"Yes well very good job in deed." Wesley said patting both men on the back.

"Yah, hey… Where's Connor?" Angel said as he walked towards the mausoleum. He looked around the corner to see if he could find his son, before yelling out.

"Connor? Connor!" Saying it louder so his son could hear him. Angel was about to yell out before he caught a sent of something. He was about to walk forward, towards the sent before Gunn put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"What is it man?" Gunn asked as he looked at the look on Angel's face.

"Connor, I can smell him, he's over there." Angel started walking towards the other side of the mausoleum and then looked around.

"Conn----"Angel began as he looked at his son lying on the cemetery ground, with his blood soaking the midnight grass.

"Connor…."

Please R&R, I love feedback and please feel free to send idea's I'll try to fit them in some how. By the way I know there wasn't much detail on the fighting but I'll try to add some on the next chapter to make up for it. Thanks!


	2. Sleep

Chapter 2

Angel knelt down next to his son. Picking his head up with his hand, he slowly took the other and placed two fingers down on the side of his neck. One beat… Two beat… Three beat. '_Thank god he's still alive'._ Was all Angel could think. He tore off his jacket and placed it on the side of Connor's head applying pressure. He picked him up into his arms and dashed towards the car with Wesley and Gunn quickly behind. Gunn jumped in the passenger side and Wesley jumped in the back. Angel laid Connor down in the back seat with Wesley, and put his head on his lap so he could hold the jacket to his head and stop the bleeding. Angel jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. He screeched out of the cemetery and drove as fast as he could towards the hospital. Angel left one hand on the steering wheel and the other clutching Connor's to let him know he was there. They quickly drove up to the emergency doors and without even turning off the engine Angel leaped out of the car and wrapped Connor in his arms and ran inside. Wesley hopped out and Gunn quickly parked the car, and ran after them.

"HELP!" Angel screamed as soon as he was inside the doors.

"Sir, what's wrong? What happened?" A nurse asked him as she came out form behind her desk.

"What do you mean what's wrong? His head's bleeding! I need help NOW!" Angel screamed once again this time trying not to vamp out. The nurse waved a couple of doctors over and they put Connor on a stretcher. They began to stroll Connor away and Angel followed before a nurse stopped him.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to fill these out first." The nurse said as she handed him some papers. Wesley took the papers and said "You two go in, I'll fill these out and I'll catch up." Angel nodded in thanks and he and Gunn ran after the doctors that were with Connor. Angel ran up to his son's side and held his hand while they walked to the operating room. They strolled into a room and Angel helped them put Connor onto a bed. As soon as he was on they kicked him out with Gunn.

"I'm sorry sir. You're going to have to wait out here." The doctor said as he got Angel out of the room.

"No! He needs me in there!" Angel said as he stared to push his way back in but Gunn put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Sir, if you want us to help your son, you're going to have to give us some space." The doctor said as he stepped back into the room and closed the doors behind him. Angel stood there glaring at the doctor for a moment and then turned to face to Gunn.

"It'll be alright man. Just take a seat." Gunn said as he led Angel towards a chair close by. Angel sat down and put his face in his hands. Gunn sat down as well as Wesley came around the corner. He sat on the other side of Angel and said "I've filled out all of the paper work so everything should be alright. The nurse said that these were some of the best doctors so there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Thanks Wes." Angel said as he glanced up quickly. Gunn got up and said "I'll go call Cordy and the others. Tell them what went down."

"Yah that's probably a good idea." Angel said as he leaned back on his chair. Gunn left and went to call the Hyperion. He told them what happened and within five minutes Cordelia, Fred, and Lorne had shown up.

"How is he?" Cordelia and Fred charmed at once as they saw Angel.  
"Don't know yet! They should've told me by now! What's taking so long?!" Angel said as he jumped up from his seat and hit the wall, but not hard enough to make a hole.

"I'm sure he's going to be ok Angel- cakes!" Lorne said patting him on the back trying to calm him down.

"I know but what's taking so long? What if something happened?! I have to go in there!" Angel shouted as he began to charge towards the door.

"Angel he's fine. Look just take a seat and the doctors will probably be here soon." Cordelia said as she grabbed his hand and sat him back down in his chair. She sat next to him and tried to keep him calm. Fred sat in-between Gunn and Wesley and Lorne sat on the other side of Cordelia. An hour later the doctor came out. Angel immediately got up from his seat to see what the doctor had to say.

"So? How is he? Can I see him?" Angel shouted.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and close the wound. Unfortunately he did take a major blow to the head…." The doctor trailed off.

"AND?! Is my son going to be ok?" Angel shouted with a look of worry in his eyes.

"He should be fine. But I'm afraid… I'm afraid your son's in a coma."

* * *

Hey sorry it took me so long people but I had too much homework, but here it is! The next chapter! So I hope you liked it! Please review because everyone knows I love em!!!!


	3. This time its personal

_"Angel he's fine. Look just take a seat and the doctors will probably be here soon." Cordelia said as she grabbed his hand and sat him back down in his chair. She sat next to him and tried to keep him calm. Fred sat in-between Gunn and Wesley and Lorne sat on the other side of Cordelia. An hour later the doctor came out. Angel immediately got up from his seat to see what the doctor had to say._

_"So? How is he? Can I see him?" Angel shouted._

_"We were able to stop the bleeding and close the wound. Unfortunately he did take a major blow to the head…." The doctor trailed off._

_"AND! Is my son going to be ok?" Angel shouted with a look of worry in his eyes._

_"He should be fine. But I'm afraid… I'm afraid your son's in a coma."_

Everything stopped. Angel could almost hear everyone around him stop breathing. He swore he could feel his own heart stop beating even though it died along with him centuries ago. He knew the doctor was talking to him again and telling him about his condition but Angel wasn't listening. He had to see his son for himself. Pushing past the doctor he made his way down the hall.

"Hey. Excuse me Sir?" The doctor called after Angel while jogging to catch up to him. "I know this is a lot, I've seen this in many families but I can assure you that my staff as well as myself will continue to do anything we can to help your son along with a smooth recovery. But for now you're going to have to wait a little longer to see him." The doctor said firmly as he stood in front of the door to Connors room. "The nurse will be out soon, and then you and the rest of your family may see him. She will answer any questions you may have." The doctor said just as his pager went off. "Excuse me, I have to take this." He said as he made his way down the opposite hallway. Angel just nodded and looked through the little glass window of the door. He could see the nurse taking his pulse and other vitals but Angel already knew he was stable because he could here Connor heart beat perfectly.

Five minutes passed as Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and a Lorne in disguise waited patiently in their seats, unlike Angel who by now was pacing up and down the small space. A nurse then exited Connors room and began to walk towards them just as the doctor did. Angel met her half way as he quickly and anxiously asked "Can I see him now?". The nurse just smiled sweetly and nodded her head. Everyone rose from their seats and followed Angel into the room.

Connor had tubes sticking in his arms and was hooked up to a number of things. Lying on the hospital Connor lay still with a bandage wrapped snugly around his head. Angel walked closer towards him and softly stroked his son's cheek with the back of his hand.

"So what happened again? How did he even end up like this?" Cordelia asked with a sound of worry in her voice.

"I don't know. It must have been after he killed the demon. I don't know what happened after that. The demon had to have done something. Wes, I need you research more on this Klran.. Karl?" Angel said as he questioned how to pronounce it.

"Kralgrain?" Wesley corrected.

"Yah, find out what you can, and see if he's the cause of what happened to Connor. Wesley just nodded and exited the room. Fred followed knowing she could be of some help. "Gunn you and I are hitting the streets, Lorne see if any of your contacts know anything about the kralgrain demon. Cordy, I need you to stay here with Connor in case anything happens or he wakes up. They all nodded in agreement, and went where they were told.

Hearing his cell phone ring Angel fumbles around in his pocket to fetch it. Even though he had been around for 200 some on years he never really learned how to us the damn thing properly and that some what angered him. Flipping it open he answered

"Hello?"

"Angel. Its Wesley, Fred and I were able to find more information and I may have found the cause of the problem. The kralgrain demon's main source of protection is not only it hideous looks and odour but the sword that he is able to produce from his wrist. Its actually a type of bone that carries its venom. If you think about it its somewhat like a snake's, only its pray doesn't know it. One cut or scratch from the bone is all it takes for the venom to be injected. Once its in the bloodstream it slowly starts to paralyse. He must have cut Connor, and since he wasn't aware of the effects he kept fighting. He must have walked off from feeling dizzy and then collapsed which caused him to hit his head on one of the tomb stones." Wesley finished.

"How do we reverse it?" Angel asked.

"You need to find a kralgrain demon and get a sample of his blood, Connor must drink it. It should reverse the effects and since he heals quickly, his head should heal." Wesley answered.

"Well we already got the demon we can just get it from there." Angel said, while waiting for a reply on the other end.

"Not quite, the blood must be fresh so our demon is going to have to be alive." Wesley said while quoting the book.

"Alright, fine. Get the chins in the Hyperion ready. Gunn and I are bring you a demon. This time it's personal." Angel stated as he clicked off the phone, and headed out for a hunt to save his son.


End file.
